Know Your Name
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Hikaru demam. Dia membutuhkan seorang Ibu untuk berada di sampingnya. Berkat demam, Hikaru membayangkan sang Mama di sisinya, tetapi malah gadis yang entah dari mana muncul di sampingnya. Hikaru sangat tahu dia siapa, karena wajahnya mirip seperti Mama-nya. #129


**Know Your Name**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB © BISCO HATTORI

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Sejujurnya ini bukan masalah tidak tahu nama sama sekali, tetapi dikarenakan Hikaru yang tengah sakit akibat demam berdarah membuat dirinya harus bermanja-manja kepada Kaoru. Alasan Hikaru sakit, bukan karena dia main ke tempat-tempat penuh bintik nyamuk, tetapi karena menunggu Ibunya di depan rumah sambil duduk berlama-lama.

Hikaru menunggu Ibunya, tetapi Ibunya tidak pernah sekali pun pulang. Alasannya karena pekerjaan. Hikaru kebanyakan bersama Kaoru ketimbang kedua orangtuanya yang kelewat tidak perhatian padanya.

Kaoru meremas handuk basah tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di atas dahi Hikaru. Kaoru menghembuskan napas lelah. "Sampai kapan kamu terus seperti ini? Sudah lima hari kamu begini hanya karena menunggu Ibu. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau Ibu—"

"Sedang bekerja dan tidak boleh diganggu. Begitu?" sela Hikaru jengkel. "Biar saja aku mati. Toh, tidak ada yang mempedulikanku."

"Hei! Justru aku yang mempedulikanmu! Masa kamu tidak melihatnya." Kaoru jengkel pada kalimat Hikaru.

"Kalau kamu, setiap hari selalu memedulikanku. Tidak ada kata berhenti," dengus Hikaru di sela-sela demamnya tang tambah parah.

"Terserah kamu saja." Kaoru bangkit berdiri, mengambil baskom berisi air dingin. "Semoga saja ada peri penyembuh supaya bisa menyembuhkan sakitmu," ucapnya datar dan berbalik pergi.

"Hn. Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sedari tadi Hikaru tertidur lama sampai-sampai bermimpi lama tentang Mamanya yang belum kembali dari pekerjaan paling tersibuknya. Rasa ingin dibelai sang Mama, benar-benar mengirimnya ke sebuah fatamorgana. Sebuah siluet tidak terbantahkan kapan dirinya akan tenggelam kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan di sinilah dia, seorang gadis cantik nan tomboy berdiri memandangi Hikari yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Sepasang mata menatap pemuda itu kemudian mata pemuda itu terbuka pelan-pelan, melirik ke sampingnya. Tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya seketika itu juga. Mengirimkan dirinya terjaga walaupun kepalanya masih sangat pening. Dadanya naik turun, terasa menahan napas.

"Ka-kamu siapa?"

"Hei, sopan kalau ngomong. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ke sini," sahutnya bukan itu jawabannya.

"Yang aku tanyakan bukan kenapa kamu ke sini! Eh, itu juga mau aku tanyakan ke kamu juga sekalian kamu itu siapa?!" teriaknya geram, mengirimkan Kaoru yang sedari tadi berjalan di depan pintu kamar Hikaru langsung melejit masuk ke kamar Hikaru, gara-gara mendengar teriakan saudara kembarnya.

"Hikaru! Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Ada ap—" Kalimat Kaoru terputus karena melihat seorang gadis berdiri 5 langkah darinya, sontak terperanjat kaget. "Ka-kamu siapa?"

"Kalian benar-benar mirip, ya. Sama-sama menanyakan hal yang sama dengan tidak sopan," dengusnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku."

"Kami harus tahu namamu! Kami takut kamu bakalan berbuat macam-macam sama saudaraku atau aku!" teriak Kaoru menggantikan Hikaru yang terengah-engah.

Tidak diacuhkan teriakan Kaoru. Gadis itu malah mendekati Hikaru dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh keningnya. Memang terasa panas dan hangat. Gadis itu mengusap rambut hitam Hikaru penuh sayang, memberikan senyuman tulus.

"Kamu bisa menjalani ini semua, Hikaru."

Hikaru bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan wanita ini kepadanya. Serasa ada Mama-nya di sini. Mama-nya yang tidak sempat menjenguknya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya yang melejit.

"Mama…"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia pun turun dari ranjang, berjalan melewati Kaoru. Sebelum pergi, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kaoru. "Tolong jaga Hikaru sementara ya, Kaoru. Sebentar lagi aku bakalan pulang."

Kening Kaoru berkerut, bingung. Sangat bingung! Apa maksud ucapan gadis di sampingnya? Saat mau menanyakannya, gadis itu melesat pergi. Ingin mengejarnya, sosok itu hilang dalam sekejap. Padahal lorong ini begitu panjang. Keanehan ini terus terjadi sampai Hikaru akhirnya sembuh walau masih ada demam sedikit.

"Hikaruu!"

Pintu terbuka sangat keras. Sosok wanita anggun, mempunyai potongan pendek di rambutnya. Memiliki perhiasan-perhiasan mahal melekat di setiap jengkal kulitnya. Misalnya sepasang anting, gelang berkilauan, dan kalung mahal dengan butiran berlian. Ditambah pakaian tercantik dibuatnya sendiri. Juga sepasang sepatu hak tinggi yang tidak ternilai harganya.

"Hikaru, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu sembari memeluk anaknya yang tengah sakit, padahal sudah sembuh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mama? Kenapa cepat sekali pulang?" Kaoru bertanya karena Hikaru tidak sempat menanyakannya karena didekap sang Mama. "Bukannya Mama lagi ada di Paris?" tanyanya heran, lagi.

"Iya! Mama memang mau ke Paris, tapi Mama tunda karena katanya Hikaru sedang sakit," sahut Mama mereka berdua terus memeluk Hikaru.

"Ma! Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Wanita itu melepaskan dekapannya, lalu mengelus rambut Hikaru. "Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Mama tidak pernah sekalipun merawatmu saat kamu sedang sakit. Maafkan Mama lagi ya, Sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma. Aku juga lumayan sudah sembuh." Hikaru tersenyum supaya Mama-nya tidak berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Ya sudah, Mama mau bikin makanan kesukaan kamu dulu. Kamu harus istirahat," hibur Mama-nya penuh ketenangan.

Setelah Mama-nya pergi meninggalkan kamar ini, Kaoru menatap Hikaru lekat-lekat. "Heran. Tadi aku merasa gadis tadi mirip sama Mama. Hanya… gadis itu terlihat agak tomboy sedikit."

"Kamu merasakannya juga? Aku merasakan kalau gadis itu Mama. Makanya dia tidak mau kasih tahu namanya, 'kan?" Senyum Hikaru mengembang. Ditatap Kaoru lurus-lurus. "Tadi dia bilang apa sama kamu?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Sebelum dia pergi. Gadis itu."

"Oo...," Kaoru manggut-manggut. "Tadi dia bilang, tolong jaga Hikaru untuk sementara waktu. Nanti dia bakalan balik lagi ke sini. Waktu dia pergi, aku mau mengejarnya. Tapi, dia sudah tidak ada. Padahal masih bisa aku mengejarnya."

Hikaru terdiam beberapa lama. Namun, dirinya yakin sekali. Seratus persen malah. Gadis tadi adalah halusinasinya atau bisa jadi sebuah mimpi sebagai pertanda bahwa Mama-nya bakalan pulang hari ini juga. Betapa indahnya karena itu benar-benar terjadi.

Biarlah Hikaru tidak mengetahui namanya. Yang penting Mama-nya berada di sini bersamanya. Bersama dirinya dan Kaoru. Kebahagiaan ini benar-benar terindah.

**-The End-**

**.**

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 Februari 2014


End file.
